I Will Make You Hurt
by AtomicBaby
Summary: Darcy Thomas has returned to Caineville, and her brothers have made her promise that she wont go out in the Canyon alone. But will she keep her promise? And will she be the one to rid Mac of his old ways? Or will her life be in serious danger? Rated M for language, violence, smut...all the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I decided to try my hand at a Red Canyon fic, I'll still be writing my other two fics but when I get an idea in my head I just have to do something with it! Hopefully you'll like this as much as you lovelies like my other stuff! Just a note though, it's probably gonna be violent, and unpleasant at times, but it'll be smutty too! Mac also doesn't have the meth teeth in this…I'm sorry I just cant!**

**This is just a short chapter, please, please let me know what you think so I can decided whether to carry it on or not!**

**Homecoming**

"I have to say, Darcy…I'm disappointed in you"

Darcy Thomas turned away from the window she was scowling out of and sighed at her father.

"Dad, spare me the lecture, okay?"

Harry Thomas tightened his grip on the steering wheel and stared out at the road ahead of him, his jaw set. He exhaled through his nose.

"Darcy, you _broke _his hand"

"Fucker's lucky I didn't break anything else-"

"You destroyed his car"

"Aint nothing he cant afford to replace-"

"You dragged a buck ass naked girl into the street by her _hair _and threatened to set her on fire!"

Darcy stifled a giggle and jumped a little as her father slammed his hands against the streering wheel. "Dammit, Darcy, this isn't funny! I didn't raise you like this! Out of all five of you, you were the one child who I swore would never get into any kind of trouble! Now look at you!"

"I was only in the holding cell for like 18 hours, Dad"

"You're lucky you aint gettin' a law suit against ya!" Harry bellowed and Darcy rolled her eyes, facing away from him again. Harry sighed, placing one hand gently on his daughter's leg. "Look, honey, I know you're angry-"

"Oh, I'm not angry, Daddy" she said sarcastically "I mean, it's not like my first serious boyfriend convinced me to leave home and move out to California with him, making me believe we actually had some kind of future together, for me to come home early from work and find him in bed with some big tittied, tiny waisted peroxide blond hoe-bag! It's not like I lost my shit and got kicked out of the state of California and I'm being forced to move back to my dusty hole of a home town in the middle of fucking nowhere! Oh, no, Daddy, I'm not angry at all!"

Harry frowned at his daughter's tone, but let it slide. Although he was disappointed, and embarrassed at the fact that he had to leave work in the middle of the afternoon to drive all through the night, out to California, to drag her ass back home, (for a small town Sheriff to be told his only daughter was in the holding cell for violent, abusive and destructive behaviour, yeah that was pretty embarrassing) he felt bad for her. A small, tiny, insy part of him swelled with pride when the big city police officers told him what she had done. Fucking bastard deserved it. But still, he had a reputation in Caineville to uphold, and by now he was probably a laughing stock back home.

Harry cleared his throat after they'd sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Your brothers cleared out your old room for you, painted it fresh and everythin'"

"Mmm" she mumbled, not looking at him. Her father gave up, and looked straight out ahead at the long stretch of road. He had tried. He didn't know what else to do. _Ellie would have known though_, he thought to himself sadly. Harry's wife passed away when Darcy was two years old, leaving just Harry, Darcy, and her four older brothers. Darcy had had a tough time growing up, learning all those things her mom should've told her through magazines and other girls at school. She was never a girly girl, but she as she got older she learnt how to do her hair and makeup, how to dress nice, all that stuff. But as far as her attitude and behaviour went, she was just like her brothers, loud, witty, tough and now apparently violent. Harry cast a sideways glance at his 26 year old daughter, as she twizzled strands of her long chocolate brown hair in her fingers, her bright blue eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Dad" she mumbled, looking at her feet where they rested on the dash. Harry took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay honey" he smiled at her "If you ask the non-Sherriff part a' me, that fucker deserved everythin' he got, and then some"

**OOOOOOOO**

Darcy's older brothers were stood in the driveway of the Thomas family home when their father's sheriff car pulled up, around 8pm. Harry slowed the car to a stop, and then cut the engine.

"Welcome home" he said quietly to his baby girl, who raised her eyebrows at him as if to say 'yeah, woopee-fuckin'-do'. Darcy sighed heavily, climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind her.

"Well hey, there, jailbait" the oldest of the Thomas children, Nate, called out, strolling towards his younger sister and embracing her tightly.

"Fuck you" she growled, but it was muffled by his chest. He chuckled, letting her go.

"Who'd have though lil Darcy Thomas was capable of breakin' a man's bones?" Tyler, the second eldest, jeered as he picked up one of Darcy's suitcases, and ruffled her hair. She groaned in protest and shoved him away.

"Or takin' a Lousiville slugger ta his windshield?" Austin Thomas lightly punched his sister on the arm, as his twin, Mikey, gave his sister a hug.

"We're proud of ya, Darce" he said gently "He better pray he don't ever run into yer brothers, right?"

"Right" she smiled weakly, pulling away from her brother. She sighed as she glanced at the run down family house. "Never thought I'd come back"

"To be honest, we didn't want ya too" Nate said, as they hauled their sister's luggage into her old room. While the boys had to share rooms growing up, Harry and Ellie had made sure their girl got the privacy she would need.

"Gee, thanks, bro" Darcy said sarcastically, taking her backpack from Mikey.

"Naw, he's right, town's gone downhill since ya left" Austin agreed, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean?"

The brothers looked at each other quickly.

"He don't mean nothin'" Tyler said, even quicker "Just..borin' as hell, is all"

"Uh-huh, sure" Darcy rolled her eyes , turning away from them. Mikey looked around quickly and then leaned in.

"Just…remember how, when we were kids, if we got mad, or pissed off, or bored, we'd wander out inta the Canyon by ourselves?"

"Yeah.." Darcy said slowly, her eyebrows furrowing even closer together

"Don't you go doin' it, okay?"

"I aint a child-"

"No, Darce, ya don't understand…" Mikey sighed, nodding to Tyler, who shut the bedroom door. "Dad didn't want us ta tell ya, said it would scare ya, but ya gotta know…"

"What hes trying ta say, is that it aint safe in the Canyon no more" Nate said, seriously "Somethin' happened down there, about a year ago, and this town aint safe no more, especially not for young girls like ya"

"Just promise us ya wont go out there alone?" Austin begged his little sister. She frowned, looking at each of her brothers in turn; she'd never seen them like this before. _Shit must be serious¸_ she thought, before nodding.

"Okay, okay, I promise" she held up her hand "Scout's honor. Now, if you fucktards could leave me alone to unpack, then take me down to the Luna Mesa for a beer, that would be greatly appreciated."

"You got it, Darce" chuckled Tyler, relieved that his sister wasn't being so stubborn. She hated being told what to do, and always put up a fight, but in this case, she actually listened to them. She kissed each of her brothers on the cheek, before slamming the door in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and following **** I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Familiar Faces**

Darcy and her brothers walked along the dusty road towards the Luna Mesa bar, the Thomas boys doing their best to keep their little sister's mind from everything that had happened that day.

"I need a shit ton of whiskey" Darcy sighed as she stepped into the old, crappy bar. But at least it was a bar.

"I'm sure Walter can arrange that for ya" Mikey smiled, clapping his sister on the back as they approached the bar. "Walt! A shit ton of whiskey for my little sis!"

Walter frowned as he looked at Darcy, and she shifted uncomfortably. There was something about him that made her…uneasy. Always had been, ever since she was old enough to start drinking in his bar rather than out in the canyons with her brothers. Walter stroked his beard, chuckling.

"Guessin' them California bars just aint the same as mine?" he leered at her, his accent thick. "You sure grew up in them two years ya spent out there, didn't you, sweetheart?"

Darcy frowned at him, his stare on her body making her feel sick.

"Leave it, Walt" Tyler warned and Walter merely chuckled again, placing five shot glasses on the bar and filling them with Jack Daniels. Darcy didn't even wait for her brothers before downing her shot.

"Keep em comin', old man" she grumbled, resting her head on her hand on the bar. Walter beamed at her.

"You got it, honey"

The brothers watched with concern as their sister put away another, then another shot of whiskey, not even taking a breather in between.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Nate cautiously, his eyebrow raised.

"No" Darcy said sharply "Just wanna get as drunk as I possibly can before blacking out in my room"

"That's our girl" Austin clapped her on the back and downed his shot. "Welcome home sis"

"Hmm" she huffed, gesturing to Walter for another shot.

"And why wasn't I invited to this little party?" a familiar voice bellowed across the bar. Darcy groaned, rolling her eyes.

Fucking Mac.

The local asshole, and unfortunately he hung out with her brothers way too much for her liking. Before she had left for California, Mac spent as much time as he could (inbetween fucking and getting sucked off by the town sluts, of course) trying to get into her pants. Darcy hated him. He was disgusting, a fucking pig. He treated women like shit, and was pretty much the biggest cunt you could ever meet. But he was good looking, she'd give him that.

"Cos I don't like you, Mac" Darcy responded, not even turning around to face him. Mac grinned, leaning on the bar next to her.

"Now, you aint gotta be like that, baby" Darcy shivered at the term of endearment from him, and not in a good way. He gestured to his father behind the bar for the bottle of Jack before turning back to her. "Ya miss me?"

"Leave me alone, Mac" she spat, snatching the bottle from him and swigging straight from it.

"And what if I don't? You gonna break my hand too?" he jeered and Darcy's body tensed. "Smash up my truck with a baseball bat?"

Darcy's jaw stiffened and she bit her tongue in effort to not argue back. She didn't need this, not her first night back. Mac scoffed, waving her off with his hand.

"What, no argument? No fightin' words?" he sneered, snatching the bottle back from her and pouring himself a shot. He downed it before grinning at her. "No wonder he got bored of ya"

The bar erupted into a roar of yells and cheers as Darcy leapt from her barstool, towards Mac. Tyler and Austin grabbed her around her small waist before she could do any damage to him. Mac was not someone you wanted to fuck with, especially if you were female. Mac roared with laughter. "Wooaah, I think I touched a nerve" he chuckled to his friend Harley, who snorted with laughter too.

"Drop fuckin' dead, Mac" Darcy growled, fighting against her brothers' grips.

"Darce, for fucks sake calm down" hissed Nate, standing in between Mac and Darcy.

"Don't fuckin' defend him!" she screeched "I don't even fuckin' understand why you're friends with that cunt!"

"Cos they're smart, baby" Mac called out and Darcy growled in anger, struggling even more against Ty and Austin.

"Jesus, take her home" Nate sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I'm not a child, I'll fucking walk myself home!" Darcy hissed, breaking free of her brothers and storming out the bar, her body shaking and her blood at boiling point. She heard Mac calling something after her, but the blood pounding in her ears was louder, and she simply responded by giving him the finger. She swung the door open and stormed out of the shitty bar. She took a few steps away from the building and stopped, taking a few deep breaths and allowing herself to calm down. Darcy could hear Mac's stupid fucking laugh through the bar doors and it took everything she had not to turn around and go back to smack that smug ass look off his face. She growled out loud, kicking a stray beer bottle out of her way, and stomped up the road, back to the house. The lights were all out, obviously her father had left for the night shift at the station, so she rummaged around under the plant pot by the front door for the spare key, and cursed out loud when she found nothing. She straightened up and walked around to the back of the house, where she knew she left her window open. Using a forgotten and rusted bike as a leg up, she grunted with the effort of pulling herself up and wriggling in through the small gap. She caught a loose thread on her jeans on the window pane, and twisted her body awkwardly, before tumbling into her bedroom, a new and very large rip in her pants.

"Fuck" she growled, standing up and brushing herself off. Could this day/night get any fucking worse? Out of the corner of her eye, she caught her reflection in the full length mirror just by the wardrobe, and sighed at the rip in her jeans. She'd fix it tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep? Cry? Think? Scream? She couldn't decide which. She closed the bedroom window, the night air beginning to lower the temperature of the small room, and flicked on her bedside lamp. She then ventured into the kitchen, searching for any sort of food to curb her growling stomach. She bent down and opened the fridge, finding a half eaten pizza from the night before. She shrugged, before taking two slices back to her room. She sat cross legged on her bed, scoffing down the cold, cheesy goodness as fast as her mouth would let her. She belched after devouring the last slice, and yawned. She stood up and rummaged in her chest of drawers, finding some boxers and a baggy Metallica tshirt to serve as pyjamas. She peeled off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and jeans. She pulled her head loose from the fabric and shook her hair out.

Then she saw it.

A face.

At her window.

Looking at her.

She shrieked and covered up immediately, falling backwards onto the bed. The face then disappeared, as quickly as it had appeared. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her breath came in heavy pants. Darcy laid there for a few minutes, until she grw brave enough to stand up and inspect her window. She pressed her nose against the glass, squinting into the darkness outside. Nothing.

"Just your imagination, Darce" she mumbled to herself, swallowing hard. But still, she drew her curtains, just in case, before putting on her pyjamas and crawling into bed, her body still shaking a little from the scare she'd suffered. She flicked on the little tv on top of her chest of drawers, needing something to replace the chirping of the bugs outside, and the buzz of the refrigerator. She felt herself growing sleepy as she watched some made for tv movie, and a few hours later, when her brothers returned from the bar, she finally felt safe, and allowed herself to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all so so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Please continue to like **

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

Darcy slept in until noon the next day, neither her brothers nor her father disturbed her; she'd been through some deep shit these last few days and she needed to rest. She cracked open one blue eye and groaned loudly at the harsh sun penetrating through the thin curtains hanging over her window, before throwing the duvet over her head. Last night's little scare, along with the events of the last few days was just about enough to make her want to never leave her bed.

But she knew she had to.

She had to find some sort of job, some sort of pastime, she couldn't just mooch off her dad forever, althought she knew full well he'd never say no to her. But she wasn't that kind of girl. Besides, how hard could it be to get a job in this little hick town? She strolled out into LA by herself and landed a job, so she could damn well do it here.

"You alive in there Darce?" Mikey called through her bedroom door, obviously he had heard her groan.

"No" she called back, muffled by the duvet. Mikey chuckled and opened the door, sitting on the end of his sister's bed. Although Mikey was Austin's twin, he and Darcy were always closer. After all, Mikey was the younger of the twins and only a year older than Darcy. He poked her leg through the duvet.

"I'm heading to work soon, you wanna come for a walk? I'll even buy you breakfast" he offered, and Darcy's head poked out of the duvet at the mention of food. He chuckled at his sister's bed hair and smudged make up. "You're preeeeetty" he teased and she smacked him on the arm, laughing. It was good to hear her laugh.

"Give me twenty minutes, douchebag" she smiled

"Not a minute later, asswipe" he retaliated, making them both chuckle. She clambered out of bed and hugged her brother tightly. He hugged her back and then shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. As Darcy closed the door, she poked her tongue out at him. Mikey rolled his eyes and laughed; she was gonna be fine.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Twenty two minutes later, Darcy emerged from her bedroom, showered and dressed in ripped up leggings and a gray Iron Maiden shirt, with her comfiest black and white Vans sneakers on her feet. Her hair hung around her shoulders, damp from the shower and she had applied some eyeliner and mascara. Mikey was waiting for her at the kitchen table, and made a show of sighing and checking his watch as she approached him.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I had to root through my fuckin' suitcases to find some clothes" she explained, pushing his hand down.

"Thought you unpacked last night?" Mikey raised an eyebrow as they left the house, everyone else was already at work or out somewhere.

"I did, kind of" shrugged Darcy as they made their way to the small diner they used to eat at everyday when they were kids. "Then I decided alchohol was more important"

"Some things never change" Mikey teased, shoving his little sister gently as they walked past the garage he worked at. She glanced in and caught sight of Mac working under a car. Unfortunately, Mac saw her looking and grinned at her, flicking his tongue in what she presumed was supposed to be a seductive manner. It really wasn't.

"No, I guess they don't" Darcy agreed, flicking her middle finger up at Mac, who laughed loudly before carrying on with his work. "Why are you friends with him again?"

Mikey shrugged

"He's alright, really"

"You high?"

"Maybe" Mikey grinned and Darcy had to laugh. She and Mikey had discovered a love for weed when they were 15, thanks to Tyler's influence, and they would spend many nights smoking in the back yard whilst their father was at work. She had missed that.

"Still buying from Jack?" Darcy questioned, scuffing her sneaker in the dry dirt.

"Yeah" chuckled Mikey "You should pay him a visit later, he's been askin' about ya"

"I might" pondered Darcy, stepping into the air conditioned diner.

"It's alive!" Austin jeered from a booth in the corner and Darcy rolled her eyes as she and Mikey settled themselves at the same booth.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Darcy raised her eyebrow at Mikey's twin. Austin shook his head

"Nope, day off. Was thinkin' about goin' dirt bikin' later, when everyone's done with work, you losers in?"

"Sure" shrugged Darcy, studying the menu, her stomach growling.

"In the canyons?" Mikey questioned, looking at Darcy quickly before looking back to his brother. Austin nodded.

"She'll be alright, man, she'll be with us" he said quietly enough for Darcy not to hear. Mikey chewed his lips nervously before looking down at his own menu. Darcy ordered her favourite; pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream, and after a quick conversation with Martha, who, bless her, was still slaving away at the diner after all these years, turned to her brothers.

"So, you guys know if there's any jobs going around here?" she asked

"Dunno, you could ask at the Luna?" Mikey said and Darcy shook her head.

"No way, Walter gives me the willies, I couldn't work with him all day"

Austin and Mikey chuckled

"What about at the garage? We're looking for someone to help out with all the invoicing and shit" shrugged Austin and Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, you're good with math, aint ya? Plus, ya pretty, ya know, somethin' for customers to look at"

"It's not the customers I'd be worried about" Darcy mumbled, taking her plate from Martha with a smile and prodding her pancakes with her fork. "I cant stand Mac, you guys know that"

"Aw, c'mon Darce, he aint that bad, and besides, you'd be in the office, outta his way. A job's a job" reasoned Austin

"I'd be working with you two all day, every day"

"And? Yer less of a pain in the ass than ya used ta be" chuckled Austin, wincing as his sister kicked him under the table. "We can put in a good word for ya with Bobby, not that he'd say no ta ya anyways"

Darcy chewed on her piece of pancake thoughtfully. Bobby Jones was a good man, and he was a good friend of their father's. He had no children of his own, and his wife had passed a few years ago; he treated Darcy like his own daughter. It was his garage, and he kept the boys in check, maybe Mac wouldn't be so much of a problem after all. She swallowed and sighed.

"Fine. But I'll come in and speak to him"

"Sweet, the Thomas' gonna run dis joint!" Mikey hollered in a 'gangster' voice, making everyone in the diner stare at him in mild amusment. Darcy shook her head, laughing as she continued to devour her pancakes. After breakfast, Mikey had to get to work, so she and Austin walked with him to the small garage. Thankfully, Mac wasn't around as Darcy walked through the garage to the office outback. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Bobby's voice was muffled through the door. She smiled and opened it, grinning at her surrogate dad sitting at his desk. His face lit up when he saw her and he immediately stood up to hug her. "Darcy! Honey, after what you've been through these last few days I didn't think we'd see yer pretty face yet!"

"Don't remind me, Bobby" she sighed, sitting in the spare chair and rubbing her face with her hands. Bobby chuckled.

"Well, from what yer dad told me, that slimy maggot deserved everythin' ya gave him, sweetie" he patted her knee "Just remin' me ta never piss you off, darlin'"

"You got it, Bobby" she smiled

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Darce?" Bobby asked, relaxing back in his chair. Darcy flicked her eyes to the computer in front of him, and the piles of paperwork around the office.

"Well, my brothers said you were lookin' for someone ta help ya out with all the paperwork and stuff for the garage? And seeing as I'm stuck here now, I'm gonna need a job…" she trailed off, giving the older man in front of her a dazzling smile. He chuckled. "My computer skills are pretty good, and my math…and I'm super organi-"

"Honey" Bobby put his hand up to stop her "You're hired"

"I-I'm wha-?"

"Hired. As soon as I heard you were coming home, I was getting' geared up ta ask ya anyways, we need a brain like yours around here. Job's yours if you want it?"

Darcy opened and closed her mouth, resembling some sort of retarded fish. Bobby raised his eyebrow, smiling at her. "Don't keep me hangin' honey, ya want the job or not?"

"Y-yeah, yeah! Sure, thanks so much, Bobby" she grinned, leaning over and hugging him tightly. He patted her on the back.

"No problem, just make sure you don't make me change my mind" he winked and she stood up, smiling.

"I wont, Bobby" she promised, placing a kiss on his wrinkled cheek.

"See you Monday at 8 kiddo" he beamed and chuckled as she stood in the doorway and gave him a salute and a wink, before closing the door. She turned around and walked straight into Mac.

"Baby, if you wanted to get up close an' personal with me, all ya had ta do was ask" he drawled, sliding his hands down to her hips and pulling her closer to him. She let out a noise of disgust and pushed roughly against him, but he held onto her tighter, grinning. "Yeah, I love playin' rough" he chuckled, his breath warm against her face. She narrowed her eyes at him as she looked at him. _Those eyes…they look so familiar…_

"Mac, c'mon, joke's over" Mikey walked over to them in his mechanic's overalls. "let her go, man"

"Think she likes it" Mac smirked, running a hand over Darcy's ass. She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face, hard, and he let her go. Rage flashed in his eyes as he rubbed his cheek.

"Fuckin' touch me again and I'll break your goddamn arm" she hissed. Mac narrowed his eyes at her and made a move towards her, but Mikey stepped in front of him.

"Darce, you gotta go" he said quietly "Austin!"

"Come on kid" Austin said quickly, taking his sister's arm and dragging her from the shop.

"See ya Monday!" she heard Mac call and she opened her mouth to respond but Austin covered it with his hand.

"Just ignore him, Darce, seriously" he hissed, dragging her away. "Ya don't wanna piss him off"

"Why the fuck not?" Darcy demanded as Austin removed his hand. He frowned at her.

"Ya just don't, okay?"

Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"He's just a jacked up asshole who's addicted to sex and probably something else, Austin, he aint no threat."

"That's what you think.." Austin muttered darkly, as his sister stalked ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all your reviews and alerts, it really means so much to me! Please, if you like this story, check out my other fics and let me know what you think!**

**Stalker**

"Bet your boyfriend never treated you this good, huh?" Mikey teased his sister as they shared a joint and a beer, overlooking the canyons in the early evening sun as Tyler worked on Darcy's old bike.

"No, Mikes, he bought me my OWN weed" she gave him a sarcastic smile, inhaling the sweet smoke and passing it back to him. Austin chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Yeah and then he fucked some bleach blonde tramp, so, in all honesty, Darce, who treats ya better?"

"I'm still pissed about that ya know" she growled, snatching the beer from her older brother "I don't appreciate the jokes"

"All in good humour baby sister, he broke your heart, you broke his hand" Tyler got up off his knees and dusted his jeans off "your bike's gonna fuckin fly Darce"

"Thanks Ty" she kissed her brother on the cheek, and they all turned at the sound of an approaching bike. Nate whooped as he launched off a small hill, landing in the dirt next to his siblings, coating them in dust and dirt. Whether it was the weed, or the fact that she was his happy for a change, Darcy couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"That's how it's done" Nate grinned, taking off his helmet and lighting up a joint of his own. "Hear you landed yourself a job Darce?"

"Yup" she said in a strained voice as she inhaled the weed again. She exhaled in Mikeys face. "Only at the garage but better than nothin'"

"Maybe then you can afford a better bike" Tyler teased, patting the seat of Darcy's old and worn out dirt bike "this thing can only take so much fine tuning, ya know, I'm not even sure ya should be riding it now" Darcy waved him off, scoffing slightly.

"Ya worry too much Ty, besides, you've fixed it up before, I'll be fine"

"Just watch the brake, okay?" He insisted and Darcy rolled her eyes, shoving her joint in his mouth

"Chill the fuck out bro"

"Are we goin or what?" Austin shouted impatiently as he started his bike up. Darcy and Mikey whooped, before one of them finished the beer and the other stubbed out the joint, and the siblings slid their helmets on, starting up their engines. Tyler led the group over their usual jumps and route through the canyons, and sure enough, Darcy's old bike lagged behind. She growled in frustration, cranking the ignition hard, and the bike shot forward, hurtling towards a jump.

"Jesus Fuckin Christ!" Nate yelled in shock as she clipped him, speeding past him and over the jump. She landed perfectly on the other side, and her brothers whooped as they followed suite. She kick started the engine again, the jump had knocked out the engine on the old bike, and took off once more in a cloud of dust. She could see her brothers up ahead, she'd fallen behind again, and she made a mental note to buy a new fuckin' bike. Darcy did as best she could to keep up, following her brothers dust trails as closely as possible. She approached another jump, a big one, and as she was half way up, her engine cut, sending her and the bike crashing backwards into the dirt, and she landed on her back, hard, just inches away from the edge of the canyon. She coughed and spluttered, kicking the bike.

"Piece of shit" she gasped, sitting up slowly, willing her ribs not to be broken. She groaned and stood up, feeling fine, the high from the weed masking any major pain. She looked out over the canyon, hearing her brothers' calls for her echoing around the rock formation; obviously they'd been way ahead of her before they noticed she was gone. She took off her helmet, shaking her hair free when something caught her eye down in the canyon. At first, she thought it was just a coyote, but she squinted and looked closer at the small figure. It was definitely human. Dressed in dark clothes, its face masked. It was stood next to a small and discreet opening in the canyon, halfway in when it noticed Darcy staring at it. It stared right back, pulling a large knife from its boot, and slowly mimicked dragging it across its throat. The fact that Darcy couldn't make out a face made it all the more terrifying. She gasped and stepped back, a little creeped out. She stared back down into the canyon again, and the figure was gone.

"What the fuck...?" She whispered to herself, and let out a scream as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Jesus Darce it's me!" Austin reassured his frightened sister, who clutched at her chest in shock. "You okay? What the fuck happened to you?!"

"N-nothin', I'm fine, engine cut out as I was climbing' that jump, I'm alright"

"What's got ya so on edge?" Her brother asked, almost sounding nervous. She shook her head.

"Nothin', Aus, I just thought I saw somethin', down there" she gestured down into the canyon "but I guess I'm just trippin' out or something', jack's weed is a little stronger than it is in LA" she laughed, almost convincing herself that it was true. Austin chuckled lightly

"Guess Ty was right, ya do need a new bike, and some water by the sounds of it, yer hallucinatin'"

"Yeah" she said, in a dazed voice, rubbing her eyes "forgot how hot it got out here"

"Come on, git on my bike, we'll catch up with the others and head home, it'll be dark soon" Austin said, wrapping an arm around his still dazed and confused sister, looking around quickly. Darcy sat on the back of his bike, looking at her bike laid in the dirt. "We'll come get it tomorrow, or...maybe Mac'll pick it up, ya never know, he's always findin' stuff ta fix"

"Why would Mac be out here?"

"He uh, walks his dog before work" Austin chewed his lip nervously, hoping his sister wouldn't pick up on his uneasy tone.

"Oh" was all she said and he exhaled in relief under his helmet. They caught up with their brothers, and heard back to the house, reaching it just as dusk fell. Their father was once again at work for the night, and the Thomas siblings sat out on the back porch, smoking and drinking for a little longer. Darcy began to feel tired, and a little nauseous, so she excused herself and went to bed. She crept into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and looking at her reflection hard. She'd definitely caught te sun again today, her skin darkening in colour.

"She said she saw somethin' down in the canyon, man, we gotta keep a better eye on her" Austins voice floated into te bathroom through the slightly open window.

"She's just tripping, Austin, don't worry, she ain't none the wiser" Tyler's voice reassured his brother

"Still, we can't risk her findin' out"

Darcy frowned, straining to hear the conversation. She stepped up onto the edge of the bath, silently, bringing her face closer to the open window.

"Maybe we should just tell her?" Mikey suggested

"Are ya fuckin crazy?!" Nate hissed, and a sound followed his outburst, Mikeys hiss of pain confirmed his brother had just smacked him upside the head. "It's too dangerous, no way"

Darcy strained further, and her foot knocked a stray bottle of shampoo, sending it cluttering to the floor. She winced at the noise, and the conversation outside immediately ceased. She then heard footsteps, and the back door opening, and she quickly darted out of the bathroom and back into her room, undetected. She slowly and silently closed her door, and she leant against it frowning. What the fuck happened whilst she was gone?!

**OOOOOOOO**

As tired as she was, Darcy laid awake most of the night, a million and one thoughts racing through her mind, until eventually she gave up on sleep and got up around 5am. She slumped on the couch and watched cartoons quietly, hearing the various snores from her brothers' and father's rooms. She yawned, stretching and got up, deciding to go for a run to take her mind off of everything. She changed into her black skin tight, ¾ length running pants and a dark gray racerback tank, slipping on her running shoes and tying her hair back into a ponytail. She opened the front door quietly and slipped out, pulling the door closed until it clicked. She jogged down the porch steps and began stretching gently; she hadn't been running in a while. She ran through the town and back up to the house, quicker than she thought she would have, feeling all the more better for it. She was walking back up the porch steps when she suddenly stopped, remembering her bike out in the canyon. _Aint no way that Mac's getting' his hands on it_, she thought to herself, and she peeked in the windows of the house; everyone was still sleeping soundly, thank God, her brothers' would freak if they knew where she was going. She turned back around and jogged out towards the canyons, trying to remember where her bike had given out on her. She walked along the canyon slowly, admiring the view. The early morning sun lit up the rock formation in a soft light, making it look less menacing than usual. She actually stopped and watched the sun rise just for a minute, a small smile creeping across her face. As much as she had bitched and whinged about coming home, she was glad she had come back. Darcy inhaled deeply and shook herself from her thoughts, carrying on towards her bike.

"Didn't ya brothers warn ya about comin' out here alone?"

A voice behind Darcy made her jump, and spin around. She groaned at the sight.

"Mac, what the fuck?"

Mac smirked at her, eyeing her up and down. His dick twitched in his overalls at the sight of her tight little body in those pants, and the thin layer of sweat glistening on her tanned skin. Darcy followed his eyeline to her cleavage, and she crossed her arms hastily, trying her best to cover up. "Fuckin' perv" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can ya blame me?" he raised one eyebrow, still smirking.

"What the fuck are you doing out here, Mac?" she sighed, taking in his dirty work overalls "Ew, do you ever change clothes?"

"Been fixin' up my truck" he retorted "Havin' one of those restless nights, ya know? The sort where only a good suckin' or fuckin' will help" he leered at her "Care ta help out an old friend?"

"In your dreams, Mac, you fuckin' pig" she snorted

"Every night since ya came back, baby"

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you following me?" Darcy hissed, growing impatient and uneasy. Mac shrugged.

"I like walkin in the canyons, of course, it's an added bonus when an ass like yers is walkin' in front a me" he moved forward, and before Darcy could do anything, Mac had both of his hands on her ass and had pulled her lower body into his. She struggled, but he was just a little bit too strong. "Ya know, I think ya owe me an apology for that slap the other day, I'm still pretty pissed off about it"

"Good" she hissed; looking him straight in the eye "You deserved it" Mac chuckled

"Did I now? Ya like punishing people, huh? Yeah, I bet yer a fuckin' filthy bitch in the sack, right?"

Darcy stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, their lips millimetres apart. Mac made a noise of appreciation as he tangled one hand in her hair, bringing her even closer. Their lips were practically touching as she whispered

"Bet all ya want, Mac, cos you will _never_ find out"

She grinned wickedly as she shoved him away, and sprinted off into the canyon. She heard Mac's roar of frustration echoing around the canyon as she jogged further on, ignoring the dull throb between her legs. She was NOT turned on by him. Not in the slightest. He was disgusting. His touch had NOT just given her goosebumps, and she certainly WAS NOT thinking about actually kissing him for real. No way.

She growled in frustration at her own thoughts as she finally found her precious bike and bent down, picking it up and beginning to wheel it towards home. _God I need to get laid,_ she thought to herself, as she passed Mac's house and the throb began again. _Maybe…?_

"No!" she said firmly to herself, disgusted that that thought had even crossed her mind. She propped the bike up against the side of her home, and chewed her lip. _How could I even be thinking about this? He practically stalked me out in the canyons, he and I both know it…but still…_

Maybe Mac would make a good fuck buddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I just watched Red Canyon for the first time and asdfghjhgfdwertgyhgvf OH MY GOD. **_**Such**_** a good film, and it's fuelled my lust for Mac even more! When he says 'you're makin' me love you' UNFFF. I shouldn't be attracted to him but I AM. SO MUCH. Anyways, thanks for all the alerts and follows on this fic, I'm happy that you like it (: This chapter gets a little…dirty, so just be warned!**

**Love Thy Self**

Monday rolled around far too soon, and Darcy dragged herself out of bed at around 5, desperate to get a run in before her first day at the garage. She ran quickly, back in the house by 6.15, into the shower and put, dressed and ready before any of her brothers had even surfaced from their beds. She spooned cereal into her mouth, sitting on the couch Indian style and watching early morning cartoons whilst she waited for Mikey and Austin. Tyler worked in a motorcycle repair shop just outside of Cainville, and Nate managed the place. Kinda seemed fitting that Darcy should go into the mechanical business too. She yawned as she dumped her cereal bowl into the sink, stretching a little, her shorts riding up her legs. Bobby wasn't strict on uniform, and besides, she would be in the office all day, not like anyone was gonna see her. And duh, it's Utah, it's hot as fuck. She adjusted her Iron Maiden shirt and slipped on her sneakers as Austin and Mikey appeared from their rooms and ushered her out the door. She walked ahead of them, feeling them staring at her.

"What?" She asked not even bothering to stop or turn around

"Couldnt ya have worn somethin a little less...revealin'?" Sighed Mikey

"Yeah I mean, ya give Mac shit for hittin on ya, but ya wear stuff like that...kinda bring it on yerself" agreed Austin, frowning at his sister. She scoffed.

"Since when have you cared what clothes I wear?"

"You're our sister, it's our job ain't it?" Answered Mikey

"Ya never cared when I was sixteen and started cuttin' up my tshirts and turning them into crop tops"

"Yeah well things are different now, you was only young back then, you're y know.." Austin gestured to her body

"I'm a big girl, Austin, I can take care of myself and any guy that comes near me" she stopped and patted her brother patronisingly on the cheek, before they headed into the garage. A sharp whistle pierced the air.

"Damn, Darcy, ya wanna wrap those legs around my head, girl, lemme show ya a good time?" Mac leered at her, his eyes taking over her long, tanned legs. Her brothers shifted uncomfortably, they were used to Mac hitting on every single good looking girl he saw, normally they'd join in with him, but obviously, it was their sister and it made them uneasy. And it was Mac after all.

"The only time I'd ever wrap my legs around your head Mac would be to snap your neck" she replied sweetly. He chuckled as she made her way into the office. Bobby almost choked on his coffee as he took her in.

"Darce ya can't wear shorts that short around an old man like me, ya'll finish me off" he clutched his chest jokingly. She rolled her eyes smiling as she sat down next to him. She pulled out her black rimmed glasses from her bag and put them on, giving Bobby a winning smile.  
"Learn me somethin', old man"

**OOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

Bobby left the office around 11, feeling confident that Darcy knew enough to get started on her own. She chewed her lip as she focused on the computer and the books, correcting the old mans mistakes, creating new invoices and generally organising the mess that he called his office. Mac watched her through the small window, his breathing even and deep. He clutched at his crotch when Darcy stood and dropped the paperwork she was holding. She cursed and turned her back to the window, bending down to pick it up. Mac sucked in a breath harshly and palmed his growing erection roughly, growling in his chest. Damn he had to get him some of that, whether she liked it or not. Darcy stood up and turned around before Mac could suck out of sight, and she caught him staring.

"Fucking asshole!" She shrieked, throwing a book at the window. Mac barked with laughter as he walked away, listening to her ranting and raving in the small office. This was definitely gonna be fun.  
Darcy sighed in anger, picking up the book he had thrown against the window and settling back down in her chair, leaving the door open just a little to let some air through, she was sweltering in that shoebox office.

"Those glasses are pretty hot"

"Fuck you, Mac" she responded, not even turning away from the computer to look at him.

"If you ask nicely" he smirked, rolling himself back under the car he was working on a few feet from the door. Darcy rolled her eyes, typing furiously fast. About an hour later, Mikey popped his head around the door.

"Hey newbie, you wanna come grab some lunch with me?" He smiled and she cast a sideways glance to Bobby, whom she had been showing the new system to for the past half an hour and he nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Go, honey, give me some time to get my head around this" the old man featured to the computer screen and she smiled, standing up and grabbing her bag, changing her glasses for her sunglasses and walking out the shop, straight past Mac without even looking at him.

"Ya know you guys will have to learn to get along" frowned Mikey as they emerge into the blistering afternoon sun.

"When hell freezes over, Mikes" she raise one eyebrow under her large sunglasses. "He's a disgusting, womanising, sexist pig. There's not one thing about him that I could possibly ever find appealing"

"Can't ya just pretend, for work?" Her brother sighed exasperatedly.

"Nope" Darcy smirked as they stepped into the Luna Mesa. It was quiet, never normally picked up until the evenings, and Walter was stood admiring his wall of Polaroids, stroking his beard. He looked up at the sound of the Thomas siblings walking in, and Gave Darcy a wide smile, which, fuck it, maybe she could get a free sandwich or something, he returned.

"Afternoon Walter" she purred as they sat at the bar, she toyed with the chili pepper lights littering the counter. The old man licked his lips before answering.

"My, my, isn't this just my lucky day" he mused and she gave him a little cheeky grin.

"Easy old man" warned Mikey, frowning at his sister. "You servin food?"

"Burgers" the old man grunted in response, his eyes travelling over Darcy's crossed legs.

"Two" Mikey ordered, with a tone to his voice that made her believe Walter would reach across the bar and smack him out. But he didn't. Instead Walter nodded and disappeared out back. The burgers arrived and the siblings ate in silence, before heading back to work. The afternoon flew by, and before Darcy knew it, 6pm rolled around and she was packing up her things to leave. She threw her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the office, turning round and locking up.

"How's about we go for drinks to celebrate the end of your first day, sis?" Austin grinned, wiping his hands on his oily rag and unzipping his coveralls slightly. Darcy picketed the key and swept her bangs out of her eyes.

"As tempting as that sounds, I was gonna head out for a run..."

"Ya already ran today, D, come on" protested Mikey, throwing his arm around his sister. "Drinks on us"

"We'll...when you put it like that..."

Surely enough, they wound up at the Luna Mesa again, Nate and Tyler joining them, as well as Mac and a few of his other friends, including that shit for brains deputy Harley. The bar began to fill up quickly, and the Thomas siblings snatched up the pool table before anyone else. If there was one thing Darcy could do, it was play pool. She took a swig of her beer, taking the cue from Nate and bending over the pool table, challenging Mikey to a game.

"Ready to be destroyed, Michael?"

A sharp slap to her behind made her squeal, and stand straight up.

"Funny, I was about ta ask you the same thing" mac hissed in her ear as he passed them on the way to the john. His large hand squeezed her ass hard, sending a jolt through her veins and straight to her centre. She couldn't deny it. He was pretty damn hot, albeit an asshole, and she was horny. Girl's got needs, she assured herself, and to the surprise of everyone she simply took another swig of her beer and turned away from him, ignoring him. Mac growled in anger as he stalked to the bathroom. How dare she?! That fucking bitch should be honoured that he's even lookin' at her, let alone offerin' to fuck her. Mac didn't OFFER to fuck anyone. He just saw what he wanted and took it. That was _almost_ romantic in his books. Mac shuddered at the thought as he pissed against the urinal, shaking off and tucking himself back in his pants.

Darcy raised her arms in victory as she sunk the last ball home, clapping her brother on the back. She emptied her beer bottle, slamming it on the table.

"Next round is on the loser, right Mikey?" she grinned and her brother rolled her eyes, pulling out his wallet. Mac pushed past Nate and Austin, slamming down five shots of whiskey on the pool table.

"I think we were good with beer, Mac" Darcy said, pushing the shots away. He slammed his hand down on top of hers, pinning it down roughly.

"Y'all have the whiskey" he hissed

"Get the fuck off of me" she growled back, wrenching her hand out from underneath his. He chuckled, tossing his own shot back.

"That boyfriend a yers never taught ya how to use that mouth properly, huh?" he jeered, and she brought her hand up to slap him. He reacted quickly, grabbing her arm and using it to pull her towards him, their faces inches from each others. Darcy could feel the eyes of everyone on them, the noise of the bar dropping a little as they watched. "Too slow this time, sweetheart, ya aint gonna cause another scene are ya?" His whiskey breath tickled her cheek, as his eyes darted around the bar "Wouldn't want Harley here to have ta drag ya down the station, huh? Disappoint dear old daddy again?" Darcy's brothers watched without saying a word, they knew better than to upset Mac. The bar returned to its normal volume as Mac dragged Darcy over to the duke box, releasing his grip on her.

"What do you _want_, Mac?" she hissed, rubbing her wrist roughly. That was definitely gonna bruise. Mac gave a low chuckle, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

"A lotta things" he eyed her up and down once more "Things I know you want too, little Darcy Thomas"

Darcy snorted.

"And how do you know what I want, Macario Sanchez?" the use of his full name made him narrow his eyes. He grabbed her, spinning her around and pressing his crotch into her ass, slowly dancing with her to the country song blaring from the duke box.

"Cos I can fuckin' _smell_ how wet that pussy is from here" he growled into the ear, and she bit back a small moan as he pressed his erection into her ass. "Yeah, you like that, don't you? Fuckin' whore"

"Yes, Mac, I _love_ being poked at by whatever disappointment you have in your pants" she whispered, reaching back and grabbing his crotch, making him groan. She twisted, and he sucked in a breath, obviously in pain. She span around and faced him, her hand still gripping him. He chuckled through grunts of pain.

"You're makin' me love you" he wheezed and she let go, shoving him back against the duke box.

"Psycho" she spat, and Nate walked over, tugging her away. Mac left her alone for the rest of the night, glaring at her from across the bar. Darcy and her brother's left the bar around midnight, walking up the dusty road back to their house. Well, apart from Austin. He'd managed to pick up some skank and went back to her place. Darcy said goodnight to her brothers, and went into her room, turning off the light and flopping down on the bed. She closed her eyes for a second, and sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Mac had definitely gotten to her. Like he had in the canyon that morning. Except now, he had driven her crazy to the point where she _needed_ release. Hearing his voice in her head and feeling him pressed up against her, god, it was too much. She stroked the bare skin on her inner thighs softly as her mind wandered.

"_I can fuckin' smell how wet that pussy is from here…"_

God, he had a filthy fucking mouth. Her breath hitched as she reached inside her shorts and rubbed her clit softly, her other hand grasping at her breasts. Her back arched slightly off the bed as she thought about all the things he could do to her with that mouth. She whimpered as she dipped a finger inside herself; Mac was right. She was fucking _soaked_. Her breathing sped up as she rubbed her clit furiously, fingering herself, imagining that it was Mac's huge, thick cock pounding inside of her instead of her own fingers. She may have made a joke about it to his face, but from what she felt through his overalls, he was hung.

"_Fuckin' whore…"_

Yes, yes she was. She was for him. Her fingers pinched her nipple roughly as her hips began to thurst of their own accord. That delicious pressure was building within her. She choked back a moan as she pictured him above her, fucking into her hard and fast, whispering dirty, filthy things to her. Imaginary Mac grunted and panted, telling her what a tight pussy she had, how wet she was for him. How much he wanted her to cum…

"_Cum on my cock you filthy fucking whore!"_

Darcy's body stiffened and she let out a slight whine as her released washed over her.

"Mac!" she panted quietly, her pussy clenching around her fingers. She rode it out, and then fell flat on the bed, panting, seeing stars behind her closed eyelids.

Outside her window, Mac grunted softly as he fisted his cock and came all over his own hand, his knees shaking.

"Fucking bitch" he whispered, tucking himself back in his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I haven't been getting a lot of alerts on this fic, but the ones I do get I am so grateful for! Thank you so much, even if there isn't a lot of you that enjoy this! I'm writing it for YOU!**

**Seduction (of the Mac kind)**

Darcy missed her run the next morning, the orgasm she'd had the night before had practically knocked her out. She dragged herself out of bed, and showered. She dressed more sensibly today, in black leggings, a sleeveless denim shirt with an Aztec pattern on the shoulder, and white Converse hi-tops. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and slid on her sunglasses, walking out onto the porch and lighting up a cigarette, waiting for her brothers. She scuffed her feet along the slightly rotting wood, last night still fresh in her mind.

"Mornin'" Mikey's grunt jogged her from her thoughts. Her brother shuffled out of the door, followed by his twin, both of them squinting in the harsh sunlight.

"Ready for another day in paradise?" asked Austin, grinning at his sister, lighting up a cigarette of his own.

"You know it" Darcy exhaled the smoke, tapping the ash from the end of her cig.

"You and Mac seemed to be getting on pretty well last night" Mikey shoved his sister gently, and she kicked his ass in response, making Austin chuckle as he watched the two scuffle. "Ow! Ow, okay, jeez!" Mikey hissed as his sister twisted his arm behind his back. "learn to take a joke…"

"God, Darce, you need to get laid." Austin chuckled "Hey, maybe Mac could help?"

"Fuck you" Darcy hissed, stomping off ahead of them. The brothers chuckled at their sister's reaction, but deep down, neither of them really wanted her to get involved with the redneck. He was dangerous. Too dangerous, even for a toughie like Darcy. Darcy huffed to herself and walked on into the garage. She caught Mac's eyes and looked away quickly, unwilling to become aroused at work, and to be honest, she was a little…embarrassed? What the fuck what he say if he knew that she'd finger fucked herself last night and whined his name as she came? Probably wouldn't say anything, or if he did it would be a snide, sexist comment. Mac chuckled a little, seeing how quickly she shut herself in the office.

_Mac stormed out of the Luna Mesa and decided to call it a night. He was pissed off and horny; not a good combination. He always seemed to be like that around Darcy, and it was driving him insane. He stalked past the Thomas household, seeing the lights were all off. His cock twitched in his overalls as he noticed Darcy's window was slightly open, and she'd forgot to shut her curtains again, like she had her first night back. Mac had certainly gotten a good eyeful that night, of that curvy, toned little body and those perfect tits. He could've probably knocked one out if she hadn't have turned around and saw him, but truth be told, the scream of horror that slipped from her lips just made his cock even harder. He shivered slightly in the night air as he crept around the side of the house, he just wanted to look, give him something to jack off too later. He kept low until he reached the window, and he slowly rose up, freezing when he heard a noise._

"_Damn coyotes" he hissed. At least he thought it was a coyote. He heard it again, and his dick sprung to full attention when he reliased it was a moan of pleasure. And it was coming from Darcy's room. He licked his lips and peered in. Darcy was laid on her bed, in those fuckin' shorts and a cami top, a thin one at that, and she had one hand down her shorts, the other tweaking the nipple of her left breast. "Fucking slut" Mac groaned under his breath. He wasn't an idiot; she was getting herself off, fucking herself furiously with her fingers, and rubbing her clit desperately. Her slim hips arched off the bed as another quiet moan escaped her lips. Mac reached down and into his coveralls, grasping his hot, hard cock. He stroked it slowly at first, his eyes focused on Darcy. God, he wanted to see all of all, stupid fucking bitch didn't even bother to take off her clothes. Fuck! He'd rip those shorts to shreds and tear that cami top away from her perfect body, that'd show her. Another moan rang in his ears and his hand moved faster, his balls tingled and his release was embarrassingly close. Whatever, he hadn't gotten laid in like a week._

_He watched, still jerking himself, as Darcy's body started to stiffen, and those filthy fucking noises went straight to his dick. He closed his eyes as he got closer and closer.._

"_Mac!" Darcy whined, and Mac's eyes flew open just in time to see her body convulsing in orgasm. That was it for him, he bit back a groan as he came over his hand. He actually had to steady himself, he came that hard._

"_Fucking bitch"_

Mac snapped out of his thoughts, quickly adjusting himself in his pants.

"Slut" he grumbled, before opening the hood of the broken down piece of shit Ford that was in front of him.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The rest of the week went by, and Darcy was relieved when Saturday came; her day off. Mikey and Austin were working, Nate was out of town for the weekend, and Tyler was spending the weekend with some girl he'd met during the week. Harry was also at work; he was never home, and Darcy was grimly reminded of her childhood, of nights of microwave meals and late night tv, because her brother's didnt care.

So she was alone for the weekend. Or at least, today. She rolled over in bed, and sighed, thinking about how weird everyone had been acting since she had come home. Her mind flooded with the hushed conversation her brothers had had amongst themselves the other night, and the figure in the canyons...and the face at her window. She sat up. Since nobody was telling her anything, she would have to find out for herself. She didnt bother showering, she had decided to hike through the canyons, and she wouldve have just gotten all sweaty anyway. She dug out her hiking shoes, and a pair of shorts, and a tee. She found her backpack and filled it with a couple of bottles of water, a map of the canyons (just in case) and a hunting knife (also, just in case). She slung the backpack over her shoulders and left the house, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes. Another blistering hot day. She retraced the path she and her brothers' had ridden on the other night, and found the spot where she had seen the masked figure going into the caves. She squinted down, it wasnt too much of a climb. She exhaled deeply and twisted her body round, lowering herself off the edge of the canyon. She gripped the rocks in her hands tightly as she climbed down slowly and carefully. The sweat beaded on her forehead, her hair getting damp at the base of her neck as the sun pummeled down on her. She paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath, it had been a while.

"Come on Darce, man up" she grunted to herself, placing her foot down onto another rock. However, she missed and lost her grip, sending her tumbling down the canyon wall. It wasnt a long drop, but landing on rocks and dirt HURTS. The bare skin on her legs, arms and chest was covered in dirt and sweat, and she had cut her leg, but only slightly. A thin trickle of blood dripped down her skin as she stood up and dusted herself off as best she could. "At least I'm down, now" she mumbled as her eyes found the small entrance into the caves. A sign read NO TRESPASSING on the wall, and Darcy snorted. Not suspicious at all. She walked slowly towards the entrance, glancing in, and wishing she'd brought a flashlight. She almost opened her mouth to yell 'hello?' but she caught herself just in time. Chicks in horror films that did that always ended up getting eaten. Or killed. Or something. So she pressed her lips together and stepped inside. She made her way down the dark, hot tunnel, and she was about half way down when a putrid smell engulfed her nostrils. She gagged and coughed, covering her mouth and nose with her hand, still pressing forwards into the cave. "What the fuck..." she whispered to herself as she emerged into the main part of the cave.

At least a hundred blocks of dried marijuana were stacked up against the cave wall, all tightly wrapped and all matching in size and weight. A few oil drums were scattered around the cave, as well as measuring vials, pipes, tubes and industrial sized paint tins. A worn out mattress was tucked away in the corner, with a sheet, a pillow and a blanket on it. Beer bottles littered any available surface, as well as small metal tins. Darcy stepped forward, blinking under the harsh floodlights and picked up a small tube with stuff in it, sniffing it cautiously. She immediately regretted it, as her nostrils burned and she fought the urge to puke. "Meth..." she uttered, inspecting the product further, the smell still making her head spin. She noted the gas masks on the wall, and one of them looked oddly familiar. The person that had made their way into here the other night, the one who dragged the knife across their throat, had been wearing _that_ mask. She hooked it off the wall and ran her fingers across the rubber, staring down at it. She shivered a little, before placing it on top of an oil drum. This place gave her the creeps, and the smell was now making her feel sick. She turned to leave, and she felt like she was being watched. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood up on end. She pulled the knife from her backpack, gripping the hilt tightly.

"Who's there?" she growled, her voice bouncing off the walls.

Silence.

But she still had that horrible feeling. "Fuck this" she whispered, turning around and hot-tailing it out of the cave, not stopping until she reached the harsh sunlight. She bent over, her hands on her knees, panting hard. She glanced back into the cave, and she saw it. A masked figure, stood in the entrance to the cave, staring at her. Her eyes widened in a panic, as it stepped towards her. She backed off, raising her knife. The person flinched forwards, as if it was going to run towards her and she moved backwards, tripping over a rock and falling, slamming her head on the hard ground. She rolled over, her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was a pair of large work boots stomping towards her as she blacked out.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

When Darcy awoke, she was lying on something soft, something so comfy and familiar. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes.

And she was in her room.

She sat bolt upright in her bed, still in her hiking clothes, still covered in dirt, but very much alive and unharmed. Apart from her head hurt like a motherfucker. The other thing she noticed was that it was now later afternoon. She mustve been out for a while. She wrenched herself from the bed, padding out into the living room.

"Dad?" she called. Nothing. "Austin? Mikey?" Still nothing. "Who the fuck brought me back here?!" she sighed. it was obvious she wasnt getting any answers tonight, so she made her way into the bathroom, stripping off and stepping into the shower, washing away the grime and blood from today. She washed her hair twice, gently massaging the bump on her head from where she hit it on the rocks. She winced, but the pain grew less and less as she rubbed it. Once she was clean, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel and heading back to her bedroom. She changed into an oversized football jersey and some panties, and made her way back into the kitchen to get some food. She rummaged around in the freezer, finding some leftover lasagna, so she whacked it in the microwave and let it cook. She switched on the TV, finding some cheesy rom com to watch as she ate her food, blocking out the eerie silence and pushing the memories of today to the back of her brain. When she was done, she cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. An extremely boring Saturday night, yeah, but after the day she'd had all she wanted was her bed.

She fell asleep quickly, around 11pm, and drifted into a dreamless sleep. She awoke with a jolt at around 2am. She checked her cell phone, reading a text from Mikey that told her he and Austin wouldnt be home tonight, and Dad was working until tomorrow. She groaned, lying back in her bed.

Then she felt a weight cover her body and a large hand across her mouth. Her eyes flew open and her body went stiff. She was staring straight into Mac's icy blue eyes.

"Honey, I'm home" he hissed and her eyes narrowed. He removed his hand from her mouth, pinning down her arms and legs with his body.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?!" she growled, struggling under his weight. "Get off of me!"

"I dont think ya really want me to do that, do ya?" he teased, leaning his head down so his breath tickled against her ear "In fact, I _know_ you dont want me to do that, do you? I think your little show the other night proved that ya dont..."

"What?!" she hissed

"Come on, Darce, you know exactly what I'm talkin' about. Where you spread those legs a yers and fucked your pretty little pussy with your fingers, wishin' it was me"

"You fucking _watched me?!"_ she screeched, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Baby, half the town could've watched that it they wanted to, and they should've, it was quite a show" mac growled, removing one hand that was pinning down her arm and trailing down her body, giving her nipple a rough pinch and making her let out an unvoluntary gasp of pleasure/pain. "Oh ho, you _like_ that, dont you? Dirty little whore" he said in a low whisper as his hand stroked across her flat stomach, and dipping under her panty waist band. He ran one long finger up her soaking slit, and she shivered. "God damn that's a fuckin' wet pussy" he breathed, sitting up, straddling her and peeling off his coveralls from his top half. He wore a dirty white wife beater underneath, and his chest muscles ripped under it, his arms, toned and tanned, dropped back down to rip her panties from her, and she had no time to protest before he rammed two thick fingers into her and started thrusting them furiously into her. She whined, slamming her eyes shut and gripping the sheets in tight fists. "Yeah, you fuckin' love it" his thumb circled her clit roughly and her back arched as she gasped, her thighs shaking as her orgasm approached her fast. Her breathing came out in pants and just as she was about to let go, he pulled his fingers out.

"W-wha'? You asshole!" she growled, opening her eyes and seeing that Mac had moved off of her. He pulled his knife from his boot and brought it down towards her, she slammed her eyes shut in terror and heard the ripping of material, and the cool air on her skin told her that he had just cut her shirt from her. She sat up, completely naked in front of him and threw the now useless material aside. She glared at Mac, who smirked back, throwing off his coveralls completely, followed by his wife beater. His eyes travelled over her body and he fisted his cock through his gray boxers.

"Get over here, whore" he growled, using his free hand to pull her off the bed and onto the floor. She scrambled to her knees as Mac yanked his boxers down, grabbed the back of her head and roughly slammed her mouth onto his hard length, almost choking her as he hit the back of her throat. The hand on the back of her head tangled into her hair and yanked it hard as he quite literally face fucked her. She relaxed her throat and allowed him to slide his, admittedly impressive, length down as far as he could go. "Ah, _fuck_! Maybe I was wrong about yer little boyfriend, huh? Guess I oughta thank him for teachin' ya to suck cock like a slut" he grunted, his eyes almost rolling back into his head at the feel of her hot mouth on him. He titled his head down to look at her, her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed and her mouth tightly wrapped around him, and he almost lost it. She let a groan accidentally escape her, the vibrations rumbling through Mac's cock, and he hissed in pleasure. "Yeah? You like that? You like havin' your mouth fucked?" he growled, even though she couldnt answer. "Bet you swallow too, dontcha? Tough fuckin' shit if you dont"

Mac brought his other hand up to join the other on the back of Darcy's head and held her there as his hips thrust forward furiously. Darcy raked her nails along his protruding hipbones, drawing a little blood, as she swallowed and sucked him with equal wanting and lust. Along with playing pool, sucking cock was a talent of Darcy's. Mac groaned and stilled a little as she flicked her tongue around the sensitive flesh in her mouth, letting him feel the silver stud that rested there. "Is that a fucking tongue piercing?" he breathed, an evil grin spreading across his face "You fucking slut" he hissed in a breath as he picked up his rhythm again, his orgasm even closer after his little discovery. "_Fuck!_" he groaned out as he came, stilling his thrusts and spilling down Darcy's throat forcefully, holding her head in place. He pulled out of her mouth, watching in awe as she swallowed his load; most girls bitched, choked and complained, but she took it like a trooper. She even licked her lips afterwards. Holy fucking shit.

"Couldve at least given me some warning" she rasped, her voice hoarse from where her throat had been fucked raw. Mac smirked and pulled his boxers back on.

"If I'd have known you sucked cock that good, I would'a done that years ago" he spat

"Done what exactly? Broken into my house in the middle of the night and choked me with your dick? Oh yeah, real nice, Mac, just what every girl wants to hear" Darcy mused, bending down to pick up her panties. She turned back, glancing over her shoulder and giving him a sexy smirk "Lucky for you, I'm not every girl"

Mac growled; a low rumble deep in his chest as he practically pounced on her, pinning her to the bed once more. He straddled her, and crushed his mouth to hers hard. They shared a closed mouth kiss, before lust overtook and their mouths opened, their tongues colliding almost viciously. Darcy took Mac's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, hard, earning a low moan from the sex crazed man. As they kissed, Mac's fingers found her wet pussy once more, and he pushed his digits back inside, even harder than before. If she liked it rough, he'd give her rough.

"Cos you sucked me dry, I aint gonna fuck ya" he growled against her lips. He angled his fingers upwards and thrusted, earning himself a broken moan from Darcy. "But I'm gonna eat this pussy until yer screamin', got it?"

"Get the fuck on with it then" she rasped, thrusting her hips up to meet his fingers. Mac pulled away from her lips, moving down her body. He roughly sucked at the base of her neck, making sure to leave a considerable sized purple mark there. he then trailed down her chest, roughly cupping her breasts in his hands, rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it occasionally, whilst his mouth attacked the other. He bit, licked and sucked until Darcy was trembling, begging him to 'hurry the fuck up, you redneck asshole'. he briefly swapped over, repeating his actions on the opposite nipple, before listening to her demands and placing a rough lick up the centre of her aching cunt. "fuck!" she gasped, twisting one hand into his hair and pulling roughly, whilst the other gripped the sheets. His tongue finally gave her clit a delicate lick and she whimpered, pulling his hair. "More you bastard, more!" she growled and he smirked against her soft flesh, giving her what she wanted. He rammed his fingers into her tight little pussy and lapped against her clit roughly, alternating between licks and sucks. Her back arched, the way it did when she was getting herself off, and she cursed and called out to God, and it only spurred Mac on more. He took her clit between his teeth and bit. "UH! God, you fuckin'...holy shit!" she gasped, pulling Mac's head into her more and practically riding his face. He fucked her with his fingers hard, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm, her walls tightening around his fingers and he pulled away.

"Say my name" he hissed, still working his fingers.

"Why?" she challenged, lifting her body up off the mattress. She was a picture, her face flushed and sweaty, her hair scrunched and messy where she tangled her own free hand in it, and she was panting.

"Cos you aint cummin' until you do" Mac answered, slowing the thrusts of his fingers down considerably.

"You-"

"Say. It." he growled, bending down and using just the tip of his tongue on her swollen bundle of nerves. Her breath hitched and she fell back on the mattress.

"Uh, fuck, Mac! Please!" she begged her voice raw with frustration and need.

"There ya go" he smirked, and continued his hard and fast movements from earlier. He rested his head on her inner thigh, breathing hard himself, relentlessly finger fucking her. "Such a tight pussy, so fuckin' wet for me..."

"Yes, god yes, Mac, please.." she whined

"That's it, baby, cum on my fingers" he growled, pinning her pelvis down to the bed with his free hand, and swirling his tongue around her clit. Her body stiffened.

"_Mac_!" she screamed, her nails raking painfully across his scalp as her muscles contracted and she came, hard, moisture soaking his fingers and flooding his tongue. He let her ride it out, before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean.

"Best pussy I ever tasted" he smirked at her still trembling and convulsing body. He licked up her centre again one last time, wanting to taste every last drop of her. She tensed as he did so, and then her body relaxed as he got up off his knees and fisted his ready and raring to do boner. She sat up on her elbows, looking down at his cock and then up to his face. She gave him a seductive smirk and pulled him down to her, grabbing hold of his cock and placing it as close to her slick opening as she could, without him penetrating her. She licked up the side of his neck, tasting the salty flavour of his skin, before settling her lips next to his ear.

"Get out" she whispered, still smirking as she felt his body tense in rage.

"What?" he growled, his breathing becoming ragged.

"I said, get out. I'm tired and havent got the energy to fuck you right now" she grinned to herself, rolling out from underneath him and off the bed. She stood next to her bed, completely naked, her arms folded over her breasts as she waited for him to move. He turned his head to the side, his eyes flashing with rage and maybe a hint of...humiliation? "Come on, move it, I wanna go to sleep"

"Fucking bitch" he whispered.

"What was that?" she challenged, the note of amusement in her voice only angering Mac more. "Oh come on, you fucking baby, you already got off once tonight, blue balls aint gonna kill ya"

"Fuck you" Mac hissed as he threw his coveralls on, balling up his boxers and wife beater in his fist. "Fucking slut"

"Yeah, yeah" Darcy rolled her eyes, watching him stalk across her bedroom "Save the diva fit for someone who gives a fuck, Mac"

Mac growled as he stormed out of her bedroom and out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He stomped up the dusty road to his old, unloved piece of shit house, unable to believe what was happening. _She_ had kicked _him _out. Mac didnt let pieces of ass tell him what to do, but he'd just let her walk all over him! He let out a roar of frustration and slammed his foot into the door of his truck, startling his dog and making the beast bark and growl defensively.

"Shut the fuck up, ya stupid mutt!" he roared, and the dog whined, retreating into his kennel obediently. Mac flung open the front door of his house, slammed it behind him and stalked straight to his bedroom, throwing his balled up shirt and boxers aside. He threw himself down on his bed and rubbed his face roughly. What the fuck was she doing to him?

Back at the Thomas residence, Darcy smirked triumphantly as she locked the front door, as well as the back, before going back into her room.

She definately had the upper hand now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not posting in aaaaages but we had a death in the family and then I've been really sick so I haven't been able to write **** But hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome 3**

**Chapter 7: What He's Been Waiting For**

Darcy woke up the next morning, with the satisfying ache in her groin that reminded her of the night before. She smirked to herself when she remembered how she had finally gotten one up on Mac, kicking him out before he could fuck her. She re-called the rage in his eyes, how hot he looked when he was mad, and she shivered slightly. She was still naked under the sheets and she stretched, letting out a satisfied groan. Truth be told, as smug as she was, she was also a little disappointed; she had wanted Mac to fuck her as much as he wanted it too, but she knew that once he had his way with her, she was his bitch. And Darcy Thomas was no-one's bitch.

The still silent house indicated that either no-one was home yet, or that they were all asleep. Either way, Darcy rolled out of bed and threw one a new oversized shirt, picking up her old one from the floor and sighing at it. Fucking Mac and his fucking knife. Although it was kind of hot, she did really like that shirt. She yawned and padded to the bathroom, throwing her tattered shirt into the trash can as she passed it. As she approached the bathroom, she heard her borhters and father snoring from their bedrooms; nobody worked on a Sunday apparently.

She locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower, peeling off her shirt and stepping under the refreshing stream of water. She washed her hair; massaging her scalp and soothing the sore spots from Mac's aggressive hands. She slapped conditioner in it and then proceed to shave her legs, underarms and pubic hair. Once she was smooth, and her hair soft, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself and towel drying her hair. She gazed in the mirror at her reflection when the steam had disappeared. She frowned slightly at the very obvious hickey at the base of her neck that Mac had left, bastard had left it in a place where her hair couldn't cover it, and it was way too hot to even think about wearing a scarf to cover it up.

"Fucker" she hissed, inspecting it closer. That would be hard to explain to her brothers. And her dad. "Christ" she grumbled, peeling the towel away from her body and seeing more hickies, this time they dotted her breasts and inner thighs. She mustve been so caught up in what Mac was doing to her to even notice him sucking the shit out of her skin. Her centre tingled once more as she remembered every single thing about last night. It was perfect. No cuddling, no emotion, no pussy-assed shyness and giggling…just straight to the point, here I am, suck my cock, eat my puss,y wham bam fuckin' _thank you_.

Nothing like _he_ was. Darcy's sex life with her ex, Craig, never came to a stop, as such, but when she moved in with him, it was like he couldn't be bothered anymore. It was standard, missionary until he got off, then he'd roll off her, cuddle her and tell her how amazing and beautiful she was, how much he loved her…whilst she was laid there dying to get off herself. Of course, she was so blinded by 'love' that she never said a word, just repeated the soppy bullshit he was saying to her and then went to sleep. God, thinking back now, it was fucking boring for her. Obviously it was for him too, seeing as he went after someone else.

But this, with Mac, they hadn't even slept together yet and already she was wanting more. Mac actually _wanted_ her to get off, he did everything he could to make sure she got there. He even went down on her, something Craig only did a few times. He would bitch that he didn't like it, yet she had no choice when it came to giving head. But even with all his bitching, and boring sex, she still loved him. Or at least she thought she did. Darcy felt a slight stabbing pain in her chest as she recalled that day when she found him balls deep in that whore.

_Darcy unlocked the door of their house, stepping in and slamming the door shut._

"_Craig! I'm home!" she called, throwing her keys down on the dining room table. She frowned as she didn't get a response. "Craig?"_

_She inched into the kitchen. His car was out front, so he was definitely home. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and gulping it down. LA was fucking warm. And obviously Craig hadn't put the air con on, so the house was like an oven. She finished the water and threw the bottle away, before heading up the stairs, desperate for a shower. Craig was probably taking a nap, so she'd shower, make dinner and then wake him up._

"_Uh, yes! Fuck me harder, baby!" _

_Darcy froze at the top of the stairs at the sound of the female moaning. She listened carefully, and she shook her head when she heard nothing more. She walked closer to the bathroom, opening the door._

"_Oh, Craig!"_

_The fuck._

_Now she knew she wasn't hearing shit. She stormed towards the bedroom and flung the door open, resisting the urge to throw up at the site before her._

_Craig. Naked. A strange blonde haired woman. Also naked. In her bed. Together. In the fucking doggy position. Both of them sweaty and panting. _

_Both of their heads snapped towards the doorway, their eyes widening as Darcy stared at them, her chest heaving with shock and anger. Her fist clenched at her side, and the hand holding the door handle also tightened._

"_Who the __**fuck**__ is that?" Darcy asked, extremely calmly._

"_D-Darcy?!" Craig panted_

"_No, I'm Darcy, but I can see how you'd get that confused, I mean, you fuck me too"_

"_This-this isn't what it looks like" he stuttered meakly and Darcy threw back her head, roaring with laughter._

"_Oh, it isn't, huh? Then what is it?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. The blond bitch on the bed glanced at Craig, then at Darcy, then back to Craig._

"_Baby, you said she wasn't gonna be home for a least another four hours!" she whined, in the most annoying goddamn voice Darcy had ever heard._

"_Oh, well __**excuse me**__!" Darcy yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm "How __**rude**__ of me to interrupt your fucking session in __**my**__ bed with __**my **__boyfriend! I'll just leave and let you carry on!"_

_She slammed the bedroom door shut and flew down the stairs, her blood boiling. How dare he?! That cheating, slimy, lying motherfucker! She had never felt this angry in all her life. Her body was shaking as she grabbed her car keys._

_And then she spotted the baseball bat resting by the front door. She threw her keys down and grabbed the bat, wrenching open the front door and stomping towards the car._

"_Oh, hi, Darcy!" Mrs James, the sweet old lady from next door waved at her._

"_Hey, MrsJames" Darcy replied sweetly, before climbing onto the hood of Craig's precious four wheel drive, his pride and joy, and bringing the bat swiftly down into the centre of the windshield. The glass cracked, but didn't smash, and Darcy lifted the bat up once more, bringing it down on the windshield over and over again until the glass finally gave way and it smahed into tiny little pieces, leaving a gaping hole. _

"_Darcy!" Mrs James screamed in shock "What's gotten into you?!"_

"_Fuck you, old lady" Darcy growled under her breath, not noticing the crowd gathering around to watch and gasp as she climbed off the hood and took out the headlights with her bat. She moved on to denting the body work when Craig sprinted out of the house, shirtless and bare foot, hastily trying to button up his jeans. His face paled as he saw what she had done to his car._

"_Darcy what the fuck!" he yelled "Have you lost your mind?!"_

"_Says the man who was just fucking someone else IN OUR BED!" Darcy yelled, bringing the bat down into the side of the car. Craig ran overand tried to wrench the bat from her hands, but she shoved him away and swung the bat at him. He screamed in agony as she heard the satisfying crunch of bones breaking. Craig clutched his limp hand, swaying on the spot slightly._

"_Baby…"_

"_I am NOT your fucking baby!" Darcy yelled, throwing the bat down at his feet. She glanced up and noticied that fucking slut stood in the doorway of her house, clutching a bed sheet around her naked, perfect, tanned, plastic body, her eyes wide as she looked at Craig, then the car, then Darcy. Darcy saw fucking red. She stormed over to the girl, grabbing her by her fake, bleached-to-shit hair, and ripping the sheet away from her."You usually go around fucking other people's boyfriends, you little cunt?!" Darcy hissed, her grip tightening._

"_Get off me you fucking bitch!" the girl squealed, torn between trying to cover up her naked body and trying to escape Darcy's grip as Darcy dragged her out into the street by her hair. The crowd around them gasped and yelled at the scene before them. Darcy dragged her along the asphalt, not giving two fucks how crazy she looked right now, and threw the whore at Craig's feet. She knelt down, drawing her lighter out of her pocket._

"_How much hairspray you got in that fake hair, there, honey?" she hissed, flicking her lighter on and off. The girl's eyes widened in horror._

_Then Darcy heard the sirens, and felt two pairs of hands wrenching her away._

"_Miss, you're under arrest for violent behaviour and public disturbance" the police officer said firmly to her, as they cuffed her. She struggled against their grip. "You've already caused a scene, miss, don't you think that's enough now?"_

"_My boyfriend fucking cheated on me!" she yelled as they hauled her into the back of the car. They said nothing, and slammed the door in her face._

Darcy swallowed hard as she came back to the present day. Maybe she had acted a little…crazy, but fuck it, Craig deserved it.

"No, don't think about him" she said quietly to her relfection "He was a cunt"

_But you loved him_, that stupid little voice in the back of her head teased.

"Loved. I don't anymore" she whispered to herself.

_God, you need to get laid._

**OOOOOOOO**

After a very boring and unproductive Sunday, Darcy was actually glad when Monday rolled around, meaning work. She dressed in Daisy Dukes and a Metallica shirt with the sleeves cut off, along with low top Converse, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She concealed the love bite on her neck as best she could before walking with Austin and Mikey to work. Her stomach flipped when she saw Mac, but she breezed right by him and straight into the office, swinging her hips a little more than usual when she passed him, knowing he was looking. As mad as he may have been at her for leaving him high and dry, she had a damn fine ass and the sexiest pair of legs he'd ever seen. Bobby had taken a days vacation, so Darcy was alone in the office, which suited her just fine. She plugged her ipod into the computer and played some music, singing along while she plugged through the pile of paperwork she had waiting for her. Mac stayed away from her pretty much all day, not even bothering to throw a crude comment at her, but she brushed it off. She wasn't looking for a relationship, he wasn't her goddamned boyfriend. Austin and Mikey left for lunch along with a few of the other guys who worked at the garage, leaving Mac and Darcy alone for an hour.

"You avoidin' me, girl?" Darcy turned her head to the door of the office, and Mac was leaning against the door frame, overalls unzipped and peeled off the top half of his body, leaving him in a black wife beater. His arms were folded over his chest as he smirked at her.

"No, Mac, it's called I'm fucking busy" she turned back to her computer, frowning in concerntration.

"Ooh, touchy today, aren't we?" he teased, moving into the office and shutting the door behind him. "Think ya need ta relax a little…ya know what they say's best fer that"

"A bubble bath and a bucket of wine?" she mumbled, still not looking at him, an exasperated tone to her voice. Mac grabbed her, hoisting her off the chair and pushing her up against the wall roughly before she could protest. He slammed his lips to hers before she even had time to react, and he grinded his pelvis into hers. She relaxed into the kiss and grinded back against him, letting out a small moan of pleasure. He bit her bottom lip hard and she felt her knees weaken. Mac shoved his hands up her shirt, pulling down her bra cups and pinching her nipples hard as his lips attacked her neck once more.

"A good hard fuckin' was the right answer" he growled against her skin as her nails dug into his shoulders "Somethin' ya coulda had the other night, if you hadn't a been a bitch and kicked me out"

"Did I bruise your pride, Mac?" she gasped as he bit her neck.

"Pissed me off" he responded in a low voice "I know you wanted it to, why'd ya do that, huh?"

"Cos I was tired" she lied. She wasn't tired. She could've fucked him for hours that night, no question about it, but she didn't want him to have that _hold_ over her. Once Mac had you, you were _his_.

"Hmm" he smirked, licking the spot on her neck he'd just bitten. "I think yer a fuckin' liar, Darcy Thomas. Ya know I could'a fucked ya senseless, have ya beggin' fer more…shown ya how a real man does it" he dipped a hand into the waistband of her shorts "Fucked this tight little pussy until ya was sore…"

"I'll believe that when I see it" she hissed as his finger brushed past her clit.

"Yeah? Well ya aint gonna if ya don't ask nicely" Mac smirked, withdrawing his hand "Come on, Darce, ya know ya want it"

"Do I?" she raised an eyebrow, adjusting her clothing. His eyes flashed with that sexy rage again, and he narrowed his eyes at her. He darted forward once more, pinning her back against the wall with such force that she couldn't move. He yanked her shorts down and off her feet, pulling down his own pants and freeing his raging hard on. He jerked himself quickly before tearing her black lace panties from her small body. "Mac, for fuck's sake!"

"Shut up" he growled, stuffing the panties into her mouth, gagging her with them. Her eyes widened in shock as he suddenly thrust two fingers into her pussy. She shouldn't have been turned on by his aggressiveness, but oh my god, she was. She was soaked. Mac pumped his fingers into her relentlessly as her fingernails dug into his bare shoulders. She groaned; muffled by her own panties as her eyelids fluttered shut. Mac's other hand weaved into her hair and pulled it sharply, making her eyes fly open. "Look at me" he ordered. "Now, you gonna keep that mouth shut, or am I gonna have to keep those panties in there, huh?" Darcy shook her head, and he reached up, pulling the panties out of her mouth. He threw them aside and smirked again at her, his fingers still pumping away. She let out a broken moan as his thumb brushed against her clit.

"Mac…" she whined as he began to rub it gently. Her thighs shook. His hand that was in her hair released the chocolate locks and once again found her nipple under her shirt. He pinched and pulled, torturing her, as he fucked her once more with his fingers.

"Such a filthy slut" he breathed as he watched her writhing under him. His cock was aching to be touched, and this time she wasn't leaving him dissatisfied. He removed his fingers from her, making her groan in displeasure. He lifted her up against the wall, and before she had time to protest or move away, he slid his length into her, making them both groan loudly. Mac stilled for a second; Darcy was so tight and hot and wet around him, if he moved too fast, too quickly he would lose it.

"Well, come on then Sanchez, _fuck me_" Darcy hissed into his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shut the fuck up" he growled, pulling out and slamming back into her, hard. She moaned even louder, and slammed her head back against the wall. Why was she so adamant about not sleeping with him again? This was incredible. Mac began a fast and hard rhythm, and the office was filled with nothing but the sound of skin on skin, moaning and heavy breathing.

"Oh fuck" Darcy gasped, digging her nails so hard into Mac that she drew blood. He hissed and pounded ever harder into her.

"Yeah, ya like that?" he growled, likcing a strip up her neck "Ya like me fuckin' yer pussy like this?"

"Yeah, yeah, oh FUCK, yes!"

"Ugh, you _fucking whore_" Mac grunted, his fingers digging into the perfect flesh of her ass. He pulled out from her, setting her down on the floor "Bend over the desk"

She said nothing, but obeyed, sticking her ass out for him. He stood behind her and lined himself up, slamming home once more. Darcy clutched onto the wooden desk, moaning loudly with each thrust. Mac's hand travelled up her back and pulled the hair tie from her hair, letting her hair drop around her shoulders and then tangled his hand in it once more, pulling her head back roughly. "God, you feel so fuckin' good" Mac groaned. "Such a perfect pussy"

"Mmm, harder Mac!" Darcy arched her back into him, pushing her ass back further.

"Yeah? You like it rough, don't ya?"

"I fuckin' love it" she gasped as his thrusts increased in speed and pace. "Oh, _fuck_, Mac…I'm gonna cum-"

"Do it" he hissed, and she immediately let go, clenching around his cock, and almost screaming with the force of it. He fucked her through it, and once she was done, he felt his body start to tingle. His thrusts became sloppier, more jerky as he neared his peak. "Ah, _shit_" he groaned, as his fingers tightened on her hips and he spilled into her, still thrusting. He pulled out and watched in fascination as his cum dripped down her thighs. He quickly got dressed, tucking himself back into his pants as she straightened up off the desk, searching around for her shorts. She slid them on, minus her ruined panties. "So come on then, Thomas, where's that smart mouth now, huh?"

"Fuck you Mac" she smirked at him.

"Already did, baby"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I've been so crazy busy with work and personal stuff that I just haven't had time to write and I'm so sorry! But I'm back :D thanks for being so patient with me, and thanks for all the alerts and comments I'm still getting for this fic and my others! I will not be continuing my NCIS fic, as I just don't know where to take it, and I will add a couple more chapters to my Walking Dead fic, but this and my Boondock fic will be my main projects! As always, love you guys, and reviews are always welcome!**

**Chapter 8: Sins of the Flesh**

And just like that, Mac was gone. Out of the office, and out of the garage, apparently. Darcy pulled her hair back into a messy bun once more, and adjusted her shirt. God damn. She'd suspected Mac was a good lay, but holy _shit_, she didn't imagine he was _that_ good.

She sighed, rubbing her face roughly. Oh well, so much for not putting out. But damn, it was worth it, she was sore already. The good kind of sore, mind. She was pretty sure she had bruises on her hips from where he'd gripped them so hard as he fucked her against the desk, and the thought made her skin tingle. The office was now a mess, so she quickly cleaned up before her brother's and everyone else came back and started asking questions.

A few hours later, everyone was off lunch, including Mac, and back to work. She left the office door open in the hope of some sort of breeze and relief from the heat, but no such luck. All she got was the deliciously hungry and sexy looks from Mac as he worked on a truck close to the back of the shop. She did her best not to stare at his arms, or his chest…or his butt as he worked, but she caught herself a few times, chewing mindlessly on the end of her pen.

'_Fucking snap out of it, you stupid girl, don't go developin' some sick crush on the guy, you only wanted sex, remember?!' _her brain snapped at her, and she shook her head, trying to shut the voice up. She was perfectly aware that she only wanted sex, and despite being fucked into oblivion earlier, she found herself wanting more. She wanted to show Mac how good she really was in…bed? In office? In wherever.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

After a long, hard (no pun intended) day at work, Darcy walked with her brother's to the Luna Mesa, for dinner and a drink. Or maybe six. Either way, they were still there around ten, when Mac strolled in, Harley in tow. Darcy slowly sipped her beer and made a point of ignoring Mac; he hadn't said a word to her for the entire afternoon anyway.

"Hi Harley" she gave the deputy a flirty smile, causing him to gulp and blush.

"H-hi D-Darcy" he stuttered, not noticing Mac glaring daggers at him.

""What are you drinkin' tonight?" she crossed her long leg over the other, leaning forward slightly, pushing her breasts together. She was well aware of the small growl that escaped Mac and the furious look on his face. Well, fuck him, he had been ignoring her since he got his dick wet, so this was payback, and payback's a fuckin' bitch.

"Uh, w-whiskey, please" Harley gave her a small smile, before settling down in the seat next to her. Darcy indicated to Walter for two shots of Jack, before turning her attention back to Harley. He was still wearing his hat, so she moved closer to the blond and ran her finger along the brim of the hat.

"I do love a man in uniform" she said in a husky tone, and Harley practically turned purple. "And a man that can hold his whiskey" she giggled as he tossed back the shot. "Impressive, Deputy" she purred, taking the hat from him and slipping it on her head. Harley's jaw went a little slack. "Whaddya think, Harley? Would you let me arrest you for being a bad boy?"

"I-uh,D-Darcy c-can I have my hat back p-please? That's p-police property ya know" Harley tried his best to be the voice of authority, although he was as intimidating as a fluffy bunny.

"Of course, officer," Darcy shot a glance towards Mac who was practically steaming from the ears with rage, before turning back to Harley "Maybe you should cuff me for being such a bad girl?" she slid onto Harley's lap and plopped the hat on his head. She threw her arms around his neck, still aware that Mac was watching "I love being cuffed" she whispered seductively into the blonde's ear and she swore she heard him whimper.

"Darcy! Leave the poor kid alone!" chuckled Nate, pulling his sister off the deputy's lap "He wouldn't know what to do with ya even if ya did spread ya legs for him!"

"F-fuck you, N-Nate" Harley frowned, smoothing down his clothes.

"Yes sir, D-Deputy D-Dickhead" Nate mocked him and the Thomas brother's burst out laughing. Darcy frowned.

"Nate come on, that's not funny"

"What, you _actually_ wanna fuck him?" Tyler raised an eyebrow at his sister "Jesus Christ we thought you were joking! Fuckin' knock yerself out kid, just don't be too disappointed when he pulls out his pencil dick, okay?"

That earned another roar of laughter.

"Trust me, Ty, I wont be, I've got plenty of experience in 'pencil dicks'" Darcy pointedly looked at Mac, a smirk playing on her lips "I'm just waitin' for a big boy to come along and destroy me"

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" her brothers groaned in unison and grimaced, tossing back their shots. Darcy chuckled to herself and blew Mac a kiss as she passed him on the way to the bathroom. She checked herself over in the mirror after washing her hands and left the small stall, and let out a tiny squeak of surprise as Mac slammed her against the wall.

"You baitin' me, girl?" he hissed in a dangerous tone. "Huh?"

"Obviously it's working" she smirked "You jealous, Mac?"

"Jealous of what? Of Deputy Dipshit?" Mac let out a low chuckle "I aint jealous of nobody, baby, 'specially that limp dick, shit fer brains _Harley_."

"So, why are you here then?" Darcy raised an eyebrow

"Cos" he snarled "you're _mine_"

"Fuck off" she scoffed "I ain't nobody's, Sanchez, least of all yours. We fucked, I didn't sign no fuckin' contract." She snarled and pushed him off and stormed away, leaving Mac fuming in the small passageway. He was going to make that fucking bitch see, one way or another, that she belonged to him now.

Darcy stormed back through the bar and ordered another beer, which she downed almost straight away. Mac followed minutes later, and made a beeline for a group of the town's easiest women, all short skirts, low cut tops and awful shades of lipstick. He immediately pulled one of the women, a big breasted blonde, onto his lap and proceeded to eat her face, all the time making sure Darcy was watching. Her grip on her beer bottle tightened considerably and her jaw stiffened as she watched Mac's hand disappear up the whore's skirt.

_He's playing games with you_¸ she thought to herself, _don't fall for them, don't let on that it's botherin' you girl, you needed a fuck, he gave it to you, aint nothin' else there_. _You're done with the relationship shit, remember? Besides, Mac isn't exactly boyfriend material…_

"You alright, there Darce?" Mikey slid onto the bar stool next to his sister. He followed her eyeline and chuckled. "Fucking Mac, he don't give a shit about time and place, does he?"

"Hmm" she growled, running her finger around the rim of her bottle. "It's disgusting"

"Yeah" Mikey shrugged "At least he's getting' some though, lucky bastard"

"God, Mikey, you're gross" Darcy laughed, shoving her brother away from her. She watched as Mac and his whore stood up and he led her out the bar, most likely to take her to his truck. "I need a smoke" she said quickly, standing up and following them outside. She stood on the decking of the bar and lit up a smoke as she watched Mac throw the blonde against the side of his truck and kiss her once more. He moved down to kiss her neck, and judging by her squeal and protest, he had bitten her. Having had enough of his games, Darcy threw her cigarette to the side and stalked over to the couple, scowling, and shoved the blonde into the dirt, before claiming Mac's mouth for her own. "You fucking win, asshole."

"I always do, bitch" he grinned, then looked down at the confused and pissed off looking blonde in the dust. "Thanks for nothing"

"W-what?! Mac!" she shrieked

"Fuck off" he growled sharply as he and Darcy climbed into his truck, and drove off towards his place.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mac shoved Darcy roughly down onto his bed, unbuckling his pants and kicking his shoes off as she pulled off her shirt. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, smashing their mouths together roughly. She took his lower lips between her teeth and tugged, hard, earning herself a groan from the redneck. Whilst he was distracted by the kiss, she grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and tugged until it ripped away from his body, then ran her nails roughly down his chest, drawing blood.

"Fuck" he hissed, detaching his mouth from hers and leaning down to bite at her collarbone roughly. He pushed up the lace cups of her bra and roughly pinched her nipples until she was bucking and writhing underneath him. "Knew you'd come back for more"

"Shut up" Darcy hissed as he took a nipple between his teeth and pulled. She tangled a hand in his hair and yanked it roughly, causing him to groan once more. He ground his pelvis into hers, and her panties were immediately soaked when she felt his arousal pressing against her. She reached between them and into his pants and boxers, grabbing the hot flesh and pumping him roughly. His head dropped onto her shoulder and his breathing quickened. Then she stopped.

"Did I say you could fuckin' stop?" he growled, glaring up at her. She shrugged and smirked. His glare intensified as he removed her shorts and panties, along with her bra, leaving her completely naked. He leant back on his knees and removed his jeans and boxers, fisting his cock quickly. Then he leant back down and without warning, slammed himself into her tight cunt, both of them groaning at the feeling.

"Ah, fuck, Mac!" Darcy whined, digging her nails into his shoulders, making him hiss in pain.

"Yeah, say my fuckin' name," he panted as he fucked her hard and deep, throwing her legs over his shoulders. "God, you're so tight, fuck!"

"Harder" she begged, her back arching off the bed when he obeyed and slammed into her with almost bruising force, the blunt head of his cock brushing against her g-spot on every stroke.

"This…pussy…is…mine" Mac grunted between hard thrusts, reaching down between them to stroke her clit roughly. She screamed out in pleasure, but didn't respond. "Say…it…or you…aint…cummin'"

"Mac, please" she gasped, her pussy clenching around him. He removed his hand from between them and slowed down his thrusts. "Fuck, Mac, what the hell?!"

"Say it!" he roared and slammed home once more, making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm yours…I'm yours! Now fucking make me cum!" she cried, and he practically folded her in half, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

"Come on you filthy fuckin' slut, cum all over my cock!" he hissed "Fuckin' _scream_ my name!"

Darcy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm washed over her, her juices gushing from her and soaking Mac's cock and bedsheets. She screamed his name until her throat was raw and her bones felt like jello. He fucked her through it once more, and then rolled them over so she was on top. "Ride me" he commanded, and she obeyed straight away, eager to show him how good she really was. She moved her hips, taking him in deep, and fucked him hard. He slapped her ass hard, the stinging on the sensitive skin only adding to the pleasure.

"Again" she panted "Fucking do it again!"

"You fuckin' dirty slut!" Mac grinned, spanking her once more, even harder this time. She cried out and ground her hips harder against his "Ah, fuck, you love fuckin' yerself on my cock, don't ya? Come on, baby, cum for me again!"

As if on cue, Darcy's walls tightened around him once more and her body went limp as she called out his name with her release. Mac's eyes wrenched shut and he held her still as he shot his load inside her, groaning her name. They both fell back on the bed, panting heavily. Within minutes, Mac had passed out, and Darcy slipped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. She glanced at Mac, who looked painfully innocent snoring away, and she almost leant down and kissed his cheek, but she caught herself before she could carry out that stupid gesture. She swallowed hard and snuck out the bedroom, feeling her way through Mac's piece of shit house in the darkness. She sighed with relief as she grabbed a door handle, thinking it was the front door, but gasped in pain and shock as she tumbled into what appeared to be a walk in closet. The light flickered on, dully illuminating the small space. Darcy untangled herself from the various items of clothing, mainly Mac's work coveralls, and recoiled her hand when she felt something rubbery.

"Oh fuck me" she whispered to herself "I should'a know, he's into some fucking weird, kinky shit in the bedroom" she prayed to herself that it wasn't some sort of monstrous butt plug as she pulled it towards her. Her heart literally stopped when she saw was it actually was, and she threw it aside.

A gas mask.


End file.
